Markiplier Wiki:Markipedia
Markipedia Project F.A.Q Introduction Where the hell am I? Hello, everyone, Amonimus and others are here, and welcome to Markipedia (or Markiplier Wiki for common). Hi. What are you doing here? Here we find, describe and write down any information about YouTube personality Markiplier. Who is he? Just watch several of his videos. Okay, I get it, a fan community's base. Why is it so important to make whole wiki about him? Why not? It doesn't seem very big now... Yes, it has been abandoned for a while, only one who was here, were random passers-by. We started doing clean up and making new pages in December 2014. I see it is enormous work. Are you certain to do this quest? Someone must start. Then others will come. And when will it be done? Never. Markiplier uploads videos, we write stuff. Relationships Who the ones that do all job? The g''rand project was launched by User:Suminoma (can be called Amonimus). Also,User:AutoCon8411 doing here some great job even far before him, also User:Epic gammer and User:Superwayawolfman99 help here a lot, so you must treat them with a little respect. There are also other users that do something here, so, you know, everyone is important.'' But who had created this wiki? Wikia is founded by User:Goldenblade2. He is currently missing for a long time, so he became some sort of local lore. I see you have not enough people to call this a community. Yes, but they will appear as more pages will be created. We will do some advertising, but not soon. You are still not notable at all. Are you sure? We have been joined by User:Trail2006, the RuneScape Classic Wiki and RPG Maker Wiki Admin, User:NewGenTV, the Outlast Wiki admin, User:TheDoctorTenGrinch, the JackSpeticEye Wiki admin, User:XxKoopaTroopaxX, the Tobuscus Wiki admin, and even User:Raniero R, the PewDiePie Wiki admin. '' ''Okay, I guess, sometime you will summon Markiplier here. That would be awesome. Community Where is my profile/userpage? Click on your avatar at top of the page. Where can I find chat? On the headbar above or at the right of any article page. Where can I find forum? On the headbar above. Can I contact you? Sure, just leave a message here. Who made this logo? Look here Who made this background? Suminoma did. One from facebook, one from video, and other are hand-work. Site/page disign/anything looks not cool. Leave a comment down here and I will think about it. Contribution So what can I do here? Watch Markiplier's videos and find here anything important that not described well. If you see, that something in game is interacted by Markipler in special way, you can create a page for it, or add information into existed one. What about videos itself. Look closely to this page as a perfect example of good video page. If you want to create a similar page to another video, you should have video's YouTube thumbnail and some screenshots. How the hell do I get thumbnail? http://img.youtube.com/vi//maxresdefault.jpg What's my order? Add a video in the wiki, better if you don't change name. Open above mentioned page in source code mode and copy infobox template and page's headings. Then create a new page, titled as video's name caps-locked part and paste there copied template. If there's another page with same name, title page as full video's caption and inform about disambiguation. Replace information with new ones accordingly, as it says in video. intro means that Markiplier's usual greeting was interrupted or missing, and ending means that either Markiplier's goodbye contained something unusual or there was special post-outro moments. Series means playlist, where video contains, if there're more than one, write more important one. previousglobal and nextglobal are videos in full upload list. You can find it's placement here, or you should search it on channel. next and previous belongs to sort in playlist by upload date. To description, copy only video's commentary, not links. Then place uploaded video in page and you likely done it. If you want to, you can try to transcript the video, it not necessarily for you, but this wiki's goal to write every (a much as possible) video's transcript anyway. Can I do something easy? You can compare Markiplier's videos to List of Games and fill the missing. I can't do something by my own, can I make someone else to help? You can just create a page. All new pages will be watched within a day, so we'll find what to do with them.